Names
by Mytuna
Summary: Bad timing.
1. Katy

**Do you ever wonder why Jim hadn't contacted Katy in email surveillance? **

* * *

It was dark outside. The time at night where everything was pitch black, not even the moon bright enough to form highlights around anything. The streets were empty, and the only source of light were the dimly lit streetlights.

Jim Halpert was warm. Not the kind of warm where you're curled up by the fireplace with family and friends. No, he was surrounded by a warmth, a warmth with golden red hair and a pretty face. A warmth who sold purses instead of paper.

Katy was nice, but she wasn't what Jim wanted. She was pretty, no doubt about it, but she just didn't compare.

She had soft golden-red locks, the kind of hair Jim would love to brush his fingers through. The kind he bashfully would never admit to dreaming of pulling roughly during feverish love-making.

The thing with Katy, though, was that what they were doing wasn't love-making, it was just sex.

She enjoyed it, the way he felt, the way he wrapped around her. She loved what he did to her and how he made her feel.

But he just didn't feel the same way.

During their sessions, Jim often let his mind wander. Actually, every-time they had these sessions he'd let his mind wander. He let his mind wander to bouncy curls, petite frames, and soft smiles. He would think about her, her and her soft gasps and moans. He thought of her pretty green eyes and the way she'd say his name.

"Oh God, oh, Jim."

He never heard Katy, because all he could think about was that other woman.

"Oh my God, Pam.."

The thrusting stopped.

"Pam?"

Oh shit.

"Oh God, Katy I'm so sorry."

"Pam! Pam? Pam!"

She was stunned, he could tell by the look in her eyes, she knew exactly who he was thinking about.

"Oh God, Katy, please don't tell her."

"You're worried about me, telling her?! What the hell, Jim? You just screamed another woman's name during sex, and you're worried about me telling her?"

"Katy, I can explain-"

Before he could finish, she stormed out the door. He collected his face into his hands and groaned. Stupid move, but he couldn't help himself. The whole reason he was in this situation was because of her, because of Pam.

A few minutes later he recollected himself and finished himself of, once again drifting off into thoughts of the other woman. He'd never once daydreamed about Katy, but he wasn't worried about her.

She'd call him back later.

* * *

**eh not my best.**


	2. Karen

**So I'm making this more than one chapter! Wow! I'm thinking the next chapter will be about Pam and Roy but here's Jim n Karen for now.**

* * *

They had been fighting all morning. It hadn't been their first fight, or their last, just something they did every day now.

The whole reason they had been fighting had been none other than the source of all of his problems. The same source that hadn't wanted him the same way he wanted her.

Karen suggested to have make up sex, because apparently, they were finished fighting, and all she wanted was for him to just care a little, to at least try and seem like he loved her, even in the teeniest bit.

Of course he loved her, but not in the way she wanted him to.

As she was thrusting herself on top of him, he thought about the whole reason they were having their fights. Of course Karen wouldn't have been clueless forever, he knew at some point she'd find out that he had feelings for someone else.

The object of his feelings had been obviously uncomfortable with Jim and Karen's affections. He knew she was jealous, and he relished in the feeling.

While Karen was sobbing his name in soft whispers against his chest, wishing that he would just love her like she wanted him to, all he could think about was how he wished it was her, someone else, with him instead.

As he finally hit his climax as Karen pushed once more, the thought of a soft smile flashed across his mind.

"I'm sorry, Pam." He softly moaned into Karen's hair.

She got off of him at once, grabbed her clothing, and walked out the door without saying a word.

He couldn't even give her what she wanted once.

* * *

**now its time for pam to scream jims name whilst w roy! oh boy**


	3. Roy

**Pam and Roy time! Ig this would be non canon, bc I bet if she really screamed Jim's name any time whilst w Roy he'd have Jim's head on a platter instantaneously.**

**super big warning tho, roys gotta huge potty mouth and is pretty explicit.**

* * *

She knew Roy didn't understand the real reason they split up. It wasn't the fact that it was bad timing, or that it was some financial issue, it was just him. Albeit, it was bad timing, she had to wait years for him to finally set a date.

She hadn't expected them to get back together. She had hoped they wouldn't. She wanted brown messy hair, green eyes, and a scrawny body.

So she did what she had to do to relieve herself in someway, if she couldn't have that, the least she could do was have some familiarity.

As Roy moved across her exactly the same way he did when they were together, she couldn't help but imagine a lanky body instead. She wanted to brush her fingers through his beautiful long hair, and hold onto his slim frame. But all she had beneath her fingertips was a husky man with a scruffy beard, breathing down her neck as if he just ran 10 miles instantaneously. The same way it's always been.

He had continuously panted her name into her ear in a way that did make her shudder, but also want to push him away. She didn't want to hear his voice, she wanted to hear _his_ voice.

As he was pushing himself in and out of her, she felt her eyes flutter closed, thinking about a boyish grin sported across a boyish face, and sighed. The man on top her took it as a good sign, and sped up, increasing her proximity of her climax.

"Ungh, Pam."

She just sighed, feeling herself coming close.

"Mm, Pam, I'm coming, please come with me!"

She mewled his name into his ear, letting her climax come to an end.

But when she settled down, Roy had just been looking at her.

"What the.. fuck?"

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell Pam, are you cheating on me?"

She felt her brain go haywire and her blood pressure begin to rise.

"What? Why would you say such a thing, Roy? Why do you always make such stupid assumptions like that?"

"Last time I checked, Pam, we didn't split up because you were secretly fucking that scrawny motherfucker sitting across from you."

Realization splattered across her face and she felt like a deer in headlights. Abruptly realizing her mistake, she felt panic spread throughout her body.

"Oh God."

"I can't believe it. You've been cheating on me with that smug little shit? Pam, what the hell? He was probably fucking you with that snarky little grin on his face, that one he always does when he thinks he's better than anyone."

She held her hands to her face and felt a panic attack coming on.

"I can't fucking believe this!" He started shouting louder than he already had been, and Pam was starting to hyperventilate.

"I didn't cheat on you! I never did anything with Jim!"

"Yeah fucking right, you just moaned that asshole's name into my ear. How many times have you two gone at it behind my back? Was this happening while we were engaged too?"

"Roy, I've never done anything with Jim! He has a girlfriend."

"So you mean to tell me you've been pining over some loser this whole time, and he's taken? While you were with me?"

"Roy, no! It's not.. I don't even think of him like that."

"You weren't thinking that when you screamed his name during your orgasm!"

She didn't respond.

"I'm gonna kill that motherfucker."

"Roy, no please, don't even say that."

He just turned and looked at her. Her eyes were stained with red.

"We never did anything, I've never felt anything like that for him! I don't even know how it came out!"

But it had been too late, because Roy had stumbled out the door.

Pam was scared, she knew he was serious. But she hoped that deep down, if Roy cared about her, he wouldn't do anything to Jim.

She couldn't bring herself to stop him.

* * *

**Tbh kinda wanna write a Roy vs Jim fic lol. Anyway think I'm done w this story for now? Idk**


End file.
